


The Brink of War

by thebosscamacho



Series: The Returnverse [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The meeting to start it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebosscamacho/pseuds/thebosscamacho
Summary: The simplest of events can the have the greatest impact.





	The Brink of War

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple side story I wanted to write.

"It's about those things you said back on Earth, I know it." Pearl scolded as they walked through the moonbase.

Rose Quartz sighed. "All I did was asks some questions about the life on Earth, is that so wrong?"

"If those questions are the result of this summon, and they are, then yes."

Rose sighed again. Sure, she was a diamond's second in command, but other gems still told her to stop questioning about the life on Earth. In the two hundred years they had been on the planet since their assignment to the colonization project, no other gem bothered to even look at anything beyond the kindergarten. At last, the two arrived at the control room. The door, revealing Pink Diamond sitting within. 

"Enter." she ordered shortly. Both Rose and Pearl did so, then knelled when the diamond turned to face them. "Commander, what have you been saying down there?" Pink Diamond asked.

"My diamond," Rose began, "It has come to my attention that your colony, Earth, bares life. While I know these organic lifeforms serve no purpose, I ask that we leave this planet and spare their lives."

Pink Diamond was silent for a moment, a pondering look on her face, which then twisted into a wicked grin. An equally wicked laugh then escaped her mouth. "You wish to save these lifeforms at the expense of our own? Don't be absurd! Return to your post, and I will forget you insolence." Pink Diamond replied, waving them her away.

Rose felt two gems grab her by the arms. "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Rose shouted as they began to drag her away. Pink Diamond signal for the other gems to stop.

"And why not?" she asked.

Rose broke free from the gems holding her. "Because I want to know exactly why organic lifeforms are so despised."

"Leave us." Pink Diamond ordered. When the other gems left, Pink grew silent. "What I'm about to tell you is not to leave this room." Both Pearl and Rose nodded. "Gemkind was created by organic lifeforms."

Pearl stared flabbergasted. "Gems...were created...by organics?" she asked in disbelief. 

"Yes," Pink Diamond replied, "They wanted to conquer the universe and needed an army to do so. Rather than do it on their own, they create us to be that army."

"And you assume that all other organic lifeforms are like this, just because of them?" Rose asked.

"Why not? Those human on Earth look very much like our creators, there is not doubt they'd be similar in attitude." Pink Diamond replied.

Rose shook her head. "Humans can't be like the creators, they are two different species. It was wrong of you to assume all organic species are like them."

 Pink Diamond scowled. "I don't like your tone, Commander. Remember, I gave you your current position, I can take it back just as easily."

Rose seemed to be pained, a look of revelation on her face. "Go ahead, I resign."

Pink Diamond's face twisted in surprise. "Rose..."

"NO!" Rose shouted, "I thought you were different. But you're no different from the other diamonds." she began to cry, "You're not colonizing Earth, I'll make sure of it."

Pink Diamond, now distraught, watched helplessly as Rose walked out of the room, her pearl following behind her.

* * *

 Soon Rose and Pearl found themselves on Earth again, now far from the Prime kindergarten on a cliff overlooking a sunset. They hadn't said a word to each other since they had left the diamond base.

"Pearl..." Rose began, turning around to face her. She was surprised to find Pearl knelling before her.

"Yes?" Pearl asked.

"I'm going to stay and fight for this planet. You don't have to do this with me."

"But I  want to."

"I know you do. Please, please understand if we lose, we'll be killed, and if we win, we can never go home."

"But why would I ever want to go home, if you're here?"

Rose smiled for the first time that day, chuckled and offered Pearl her hand. "My Pearl."

Pearl took Roses hand. "Your wonderful."

"And your pretty great." Rose replied. She looked towards the sunset again. "It wouldn't be easy. There's much to do if we're going to wage war against Homeworld."

"We'll manage, after all, your you."

Rose chuckled again and sat down, motioning for Pearl to join her. The two watched as the sun set behind the horizon.

 


End file.
